


Snuggles Make The World Go Round

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Steve Bingo, Hurt Steve, Injured Steve, M/M, Married stony, Stupid Doom Bots, Superhusbands for the Win, mentions of a fight, yes I used that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Instead of letting his husband open his mouth to and work himself up into a rant —the one Tony had given Steve when he’d first woken after the fight with the Doom bots was enough to last him at least until Tony’s next birthday— Steve lifted his hand and beckoned Tony to come closer.





	Snuggles Make The World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Happy Steve Bingo Card - Nose Kiss.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Muttering to himself with a frown, Steve tilts his head this way and that before letting out a huff as he drops his sketch book onto the bed next to him and lets his head fall back, a small thunk sounding when his head connected with the wall. Wincing, he lifts his hand up as he moves his head to the side and grazes his fingers along the plaster to ensure he didn’t dent it.

Releasing a breath of relief when he found nothing, Steve moves his head back and lets his hand drop back down to his side. Staring up at the ceiling, he let out a growling huff as he tries to wiggle his way down from where he’d been sitting up to lay down. But stops, letting of out a hiss of pain when he felt his stitches pull at the movement. Curling his fists into the comforter, Steve gripped it tightly as he squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to keep himself from crying out.

Sucking in a few quick breaths, Steve slowly relaxes his hand, while letting his eyes flutter open. Staying still, Steve tries to get himself back under control but jumps at the sound of Jarvis quietly informing him that Sir was on his way up.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve wheezes out as he forces himself to shift quickly back up to where he’d been reclining for most of the afternoon. Taking several deep breaths, Steve twists his lips up into a small, slightly pained smile just as Tony tosses their bedroom door open, left hand flapping about as he held his tablet up close to his face with his right one.

“Hey, Angel face,” Tony mumbles distractedly, padding across the room, face still focused completely on his tablet.

“Hey, Tony.” Steve winces at the way he watches Tony abruptly halt in his way across their room and spin slowly on his heel while lowering the tablet to squint at Steve, clearly having caught a faint trace of pain in Steve's voice.

Steve can’t help the way his lips curl up at the corners as he watches Tony study him for a few moments, eyes blinking slowly as his gaze flickers rapidly over Steve’s body, most likely attempting to figure out what was wrong.

Instead of letting his husband open his mouth to and work himself up into a rant —the one Tony had given Steve when he’d first woken after the fight with the Doom bots was enough to last him at least until Tony’s next birthday— Steve lifted his hand and beckoned Tony to come closer.

Steve wrapped his hand loosely in Tony’s shirt –clearly one of Steve’s Tony decided was his, by the way it hung off his husband’s smaller frame— and tugged him onto the bed as soon as the man was in reach. Grunting at the small movement as Tony’s weight landed on the bed, Steve wasted no time by quickly pulling Tony to his side, maneuvering him into a comfortable position.

Steve let out a sigh, slightly pained and breathless, but happy as soon as they were situated comfortably together.

“Happy now?” Tony mutters into Steve’s clavicle, lips brushing Steve’s skin faintly.

Leaning down to press a gentle, but quick, kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose, Steve let out a happy hum and nods, “Much better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
